With current systems, comparing sets of data require multiple stages of complicated data extraction, aggregation and manipulation on different source and target systems of record (SORs) in order to achieve basic data comparison. As a result, such systems require extensive time and resources to maneuver through the multiple stages of data extraction, aggregation and manipulation on different source and target SORs while introducing possibilities of unforced errors, omissions and discrepancies in the data compare process. Current methodologies impact the quality of the comparison, thereby increasing risk for production issues and negatively impacting the delivery timelines and reputational risks to the entities.
Moreover, current tools do not provide the ability to effectively query Hadoop files. There is no mechanism that enables user to easily view and analyze the data from such unstructured data sources.
These and other drawbacks exist.